Pulling the Strings/White Mage
Category:GuidesCategory:ENM Please see the notes section of Pulling the Strings for information on how to get to the ENM. Although it seems most people use an Arcana Breaker for this fight, personally I like to use a Lilith's Rod I also used this rod for Maat fight a long time ago. Anything you fight that has mp, I've found you can typically outlast your foe and keep your mp nice with just this club~ With this I never need consumables, I just whack, cure, true strike until I win. I don't suggest you do the ENM if you hate to lose money because it can be costly to get in. I do suggest it if you need the exp to level or get a buffer on a level. There is a chance that you will also receive a Healing Feather for winning but I never seen reason to keep or use it. As a with most jobs doing Pulling the Strings the key for a White Mage is to out last the Fantocciniman. If the Moblin rolls Benediction towards the start of the fight you still will have a very good chance of sucessfully completing the battle. However if the Moblin should roll it when the Fantocciniman is almost dead or should he roll it a second time at any point you will find the fight is very close or, most likely, you will lose. Equipment The fight itself is 60 cap. As elvaan I focused on boosting my MP as much as possible and then swaping my MP gear for DEF gear as I used the MP. Galka will want to follow a similar line of MP to DEF while a Tarutaru might want to go strait up DEF due to their already high MP pool. However after doing this multiple times I find that I can usually complete it with just basic gear including my full AF. The following is what I take when I do this as Elvaan WHM: *Weapons: Arcana Breaker and Dark Staff *Shield: Holy Shield *Ranged: Empty but if you have it Holy Ampulla *Head: Gold Hairpin to Healer's Cap *Body: Healer's Briault or Holy Breastplate *Hands: Healer's Mitts *Legs: Healer's Pantaloons *Feet: Healer's Duckbills *Rings: Tamas Ring, Serket Ring, Electrum Ring, Ether Ring, or Astral Ring **Any rings that give MP are wonderful here but what ever rings you wear in regular EXP parties should work fine. *Earrings: Insomnia Earring and Antivenom Earring **As with rings MP plus is good but whatever you wear in EXP parties should be fine. *Neck: Holy Phial or Spirit Torque *Waist: Penitent's Rope, Powerful Rope, or Life Belt *Back: Any DEF or MP plus belt works fine. Consumables Tavnazian Taco Tank food for the WHM. Remeber it's all about lasting the whole battle. You should bring at least two Yagudo Drinks with you to help recover your MP as you fight. An Icarus Wing can be used to self skill chain, however I wouldn't use it unless nessesary and always, always save it for the last 20% of the mob's life because it's a waste if you use it and the moblin rolls Benediction. Strategy Before You Enter Before you go in make sure to use your Taco or some Pie if you really feel you need the MP and hop on into those equips and rest up, that way when you enter and become capped you should be at full HP and MP. Inside the ENM Buff up with Protect III, Shell III and Stoneskin. Don't bother with Reraise because if you die you won't have time rest up to full and still take him down. Equip your Dark Staff and rest up to full mp. Run up to the front of the BC but don't head down the stairs. Cast Haste, Aquaveil and Blink, you will not recast any of these when they wear but they are nice at the start. Also drink your Yagudo Drink. The Fight Engage the Fantocciniman and cast Paralyze and Slow on him. Try to keep these up as they wear as best you can. The fight is simply this: attack, weapon skill everytime you hit 100TP, heal yourself when you need it. Try not to use a higher level cure than you need to fill your HP meter back up. Also you can pop Benediction if things are looking grim and use your Yagudo Drinks whenever you need them. I found that with practice I only needed two to make it past the fight. If you take an Icarus Wing you can solo SC Judgement to True Strike. Build 100TP to use around 20% of the Fantocciniman's life then SC. If you do it before then you are still in the risk zone for the Moblin to use Benediction undoing all your work. This self SC should either kill the Fantocciniman or bring him within a hit or two of death. Alternative Strategy White Mages who have melee offense-oriented gear can opt for a faster kill. This is the route I go as a Taru, and it makes for a fairly quick and safe fight. I typically finish the fight with nearly half my MP left, having used no refresh drinks. It hasn't yet happened, but I feel that even should the Moblin use Benediction at the end of the fight, I could still win by using a Yagudo Drink to ensure my MP lasts long enough to kill the Fantocciniman (approx. 2200HP) again. The gear I usually bring for this fight: *Weapons: Arcana Breaker and Dark Staff *Shield: Holy Shield *Ranged: Tiphia Sting or Smart Grenade *Head: Healer's Cap *Body: Healer's Briault and Vermillion Cloak *Hands: Healer's Mitts *Legs: Healer's Pantaloons *Feet: Tabin Boots +1 *Rings: Ecphoria Ring and Woodsman Ring *Earrings: Antivenom Earring and two Spike Earrings *Neck: Holy Phial and Peacock Charm or Chivalrous Chain *Waist: Life Belt or Potent Belt *Back: Red Cape +1 and Bellicose Mantle. Also bring a Meat Mithkabob, and a Yagudo Drink for safety. You may need two drinks if you don't have a Vermillion Cloak. Once inside the ENM, use your food and buff with Protect III, Shell III, Stoneskin, Blink, and Aquaveil. Rest to full MP while wearing any MP+ gear you have. Advance to the top of the ramp, use Afflatus Misery, and cast Auspice, Haste, and Regen II. Now begin the fight. Engage the Fantocciniman and cast Slow and Paralyze on him. Swap to your melee gear set (including Vermillion Cloak if you have it). Pound away with your hammer, enjoying the additional 14 damage you'll get per swing with the En-Light effect. Use a weapon skill whenever you reach 100% TP; True Strike is probably your best bet unless you have access to Judgement through merits. Even if your club isn't quite capped in skill, you should still have an extremely good accuracy rate in this fight with decent gear and Auspice. Cure yourself as needed. The Fantocciniman is unlikely to hit you for more than 200 or so with any one move, so you can afford to take a few hits and then use Cure III to bring yourself back up. Do not bother reapplying buffs when they wear off with the exception of Auspice; but barring an unlucky Benediction, you should have almost won by the time Auspice wears off for the first time anyways. Rewards Upon winning you will get a crate that when opened gives 2000 EXP. There is also a chance you will get a Healing Feather or some Worm Mulch.